


The Riot of Thomas Jefferson

by Maiflower



Series: Hamilton Soulmate AUs [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bodyswap, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, M/M, Minor Relationships, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiflower/pseuds/Maiflower
Summary: When Thomas woke up in a room he didn't know and discovered he was in his soulmate's body he got excited.But when he discovered that Alexander Hamilton was less than five minutes away he got downright ecstatic.Or how Thomas Jefferson confused an entire College and Aaron Burr got really sick of his shit.





	1. Home Sweet Home

The buzzing of his phone pulled Thomas out of his sleep. It was way too early, but aside from that Thomas was a little surprised over the lack of hangover. Measuring the amount of pot and beer he'd had yesterday he should definitely have one. 

He reached out for his phone blindly to slap it out. When he still hadn't hit it after the third attempt, but had knocked over all kinds of stuff on his bedside table he finally decided it was worth it to lift up his head and look for it. 

A brief feeling of shock flooded through him when he noticed this wasn't his room. Had he gone home with someone? Thomas quickly looked around to check this theory, but this totally wasn't a room in his college. It was only then when it dawned to him that he had only recently turned twenty one and still hadn't met his soulmate, so maybe now was finally the time?

Thomas took a close look at his hands and an excited grin began to spread across his face. Those were definitely not his hands. They were much smaller and softer, with tad darker skin than his own. He quickly got out of bed and hurried to the nearest mirror as soon as he had adjusted to the new length of his legs. The boy that was staring back at him was _adorable_. A round face with short fuzzy hair and really dark brown eyes. When Thomas looked lower he found his new body covered in a light blue tee and long gray sweatpants. His thighs and tummy were somewhat pudgy, but that was alright. More for Thomas to grip on. Without thinking to long about it Thomas quickly shed off his shirt to take a closer look at is soulmate's upper body. God, how could a person be so soft? Both his chest and tummy gave way if he pressed with his hands. Thomas was just about to slip his hand into the hem of his pants and push them down, because _who_ _wouldn't_. His soulmate was probably doing the same thing right now. But another sudden sound of his soulmate's laptop got his attention away from his pants. Wow, his soulmate's friends sure were annoying little shits. 

Thomas went to look at the screen that had lit up with the new message, not actually planning to answer it, but he was interested if he maybe could catch a glance at what their friends looked like or who they were. What startled him way more though, more than any picture could have, was the name that showed up above the message. 

_But_ _that_ _can't_ _be_. **A.Ham** was surely a really common user name, right? A shit ton of surnames begin with Ham and even more first names begin with A, so this had to be a fucking coincidence. There's no way his soulmate was friends with Alexander Hamilton. That would be as nearly as big of a pain in the ass than Alexander Hamilton himself! Thomas had never met a person who was friends with Hamilton and still a reasonable nice guy. Well, expect of course for Lafayette. But his best friend was another case entirely. He could be friends with anyone and even if he didn't agree with most of Thomas's views, he wasn't ever an ass about it . They could just talk about other things that they did agree on like normal, civilized people. 

Who was not a normal, civilized person, however, was Alexander Hamilton. That prick was just provoking Thomas whenever he could and wouldn't let him reason his opinions at all. So now he just sincerely hoped that this wasn't actually Alexander Hamilton. 

It was probably hurting his soulmate's privacy to answer his messages and look through his laptop, but this was a serious emergency. Also his soulmate shouldn't have left his laptop on and not put a password in it, if he had truly something to hide.   
Thomas dropped on the chair in front of the cramped desk and clicked on the message. It read: 

 

**A.Ham** @HamMan · 1 min

@ItsJMads Hey, asshole I know you're awake  
Come over to the tables

 

Well, that certainly didn't sound all too friendly. Thomas clicked one more time, this time on the profile of the writer of the message and groaned when he saw it. It was Hamilton. And apparently he was here on campus. Which on the other hand at least meant he was here in Virginia and that was a very good thing. He hadn't thought to see his beloved home again this soon. 

The question now was however: Should he go and find those tables? 

If Thomas would be all honest with himself, he'd have to say that he didn't even take a second to think about it. As fast as he could, he started rummaging through the closets and just grabbed the first acceptable piece of clothing he could find. It turned out to be the fluffiest turtleneck Thomas had ever worn. Not that he owned that much turtlenecks anyway. 

When he was convinced that he looked presentable enough he hurried out of the room and took a look up and down the floor. No one seemed to be here, what he could completely understand. It was ten to eight in the morning on a Saturday and the sun hadn't even risen completely yet. Who even was awake at this hour? And why did Alexander Hamilton know so exactly that his soulmate was awake at this hour? 

Looking for any kind of information where the tables the other had mentioned were Thomas walked down the hall a bit. He passed a few other students. One of the girls waved at him and smiled and Thomas, though a bit confused, smiled and waved back. He was already continuing to walk down the hall when he suddenly heard quick steps coming up behind him and felt a hand on his forearm. 

Thomas turned around and was greeted with the face of the girl that had waved to him. “Hey, Jemmy! Did you finish the accounting essay yet?” she asked with the sweetest smile on her face. Her dark curls were held behind his head in a neat bun and her cheeks were rosy. Since Thomas had actually no idea if his soulmate (Jemmy?) had finished or even started that essay yet, he just nodded and hoped this was a believable answer.   
It seemed so. 

“Great, do you want to come to Monroe's party later, then?” 

“Actually, I have something planned for today... Sorry.” Originally he hadn't want to tell this girl that he wasn't really his soulmate to keep her and her friends from doing a huge fuss about it. But right now he was beginning to get a bit worried that she was actually his soulmate's girlfriend and it would be unfair not to let her know that her maybe-boyfriend wasn't _her_ soulmate.

So Thomas would have to just endure this awkward situation. 

“Hey... _Really_ actually I am his soulmate. Sorry, I didn't want to make a fuss out of it,” he explained and hoped the girl wouldn't be mad. Whether or not she was his soulmate's girlfriend, he had lied to her after all.

But instead of looking angry she just gasped and threw her hands up to her face. “Oh my god!” She tried to say more, but stumbled over the words, trying to say way too much at once. In the end she went with: “I'm Dolley Payne, nice to meet you!” and extended her hand for him to shake. 

Thomas gladly took it and introduced himself in return. “My name's Thomas Jefferson. And this is kind of weird, but are you his girlfriend? Because I used to have partners too, this would just be kinda awkward, you know.” 

The girl's eyes grew wide and she shook her head frantically. It sent the loose strands of her bun flying. “Oh, no! I'm sorry I made you think so! Well, I _used_ to be James's girlfriend in seventh grade. You must have so many questions!” 

Thomas let out a relieved breath as he learned that his soulmate didn't seem to be in a relationship. That kind of stuff happened a lot and even though most couples figured it out, it didn't end so well in some cases. And at least one person's heart got broken in pretty much every case. “I only have one question at the moment. No wait, there are two!”  
Dolley nodded and signaled she was listening to him. “Is James friends with Alexander Hamilton?” 

The question seemed to startle Dolley, which Thomas could understand. She probably didn't know about his and Hamilton's feud. “No, absolutely not. They used to be really good friends, they still know each other and share some friends, but most of the time they're bickering. But the fighting isn't as bad as it used to be. They really used to tear each other in pieces after they ended their friendship.” 

Thomas grinned. “Oh, thank god!” he laughed and watched her expression change into confusion. “I just can't stand that prick,” he quickly explained.

“He's a handful,” Dolley giggled. Oh, how right she was.

“What a nice way to put it. Also I'm supposed to come to the tables out this dorm. Where are those?” 

“Oh, they are right down this hall, then one left turn and the first big glass doors on the right.” She smiled. Man, she was really sweet. Thomas could totally see his soulmate and her together. Well, he didn't know James's personality yet, but just from their looks they'd make a great couple. He thanked the gods for whatever reasons they had decided to break up. But he wasn't gonna talk about that with her. He had an asshole to deal with right now. 

“Thank you! I'm sure I'll see you around,” he said and made his way down the hall to follow the instructions Dolley had given him. 

“No problem! Good luck finding James again!” 

Thomas walked down the hall. It was weird to see things from so far down. He had been barely taller than the girl and nearly every single person who passed him would have to look down to talk to him. It would be fucking adorable when they could finally meet! 

When he stepped out of the glass door he immediately caught sight of the tables. Only one of them was occupied and three boys sat it. 

Thomas knew which one of these was Alexander Hamilton without having to look at it twice. Even if he didn't know how he looked from the frequent and annoying pictures he posted on Instagram with his boyfriend (Thomas didn't follow him with a secret account on Instagram of course, he knew this from Lafayette!), he would have recognized him. It had to be guy with messy bun and the huge dark bags under his eyes, which probably came from discussing with strangers on Twitter until four am. 

The other two guys that were sitting with him, seemed familiar to Thomas as well. One of them was gesturing wildly, a smile spread across his face, which was covered in a ridiculous amount of freckles. He was also shouting something to the other two and they responded with laughing. From what Thomas knew this was Alexander's boyfriend. John or something. 

The third guy had a bunch of papers lying in front of him, but wasn't really paying attention to them. A beanie sat on his head and he looked oddly similar to James. But where did he know him from? Had he also been in Hamilton's pictures? They seemed to be friends after all. 

Thomas approached them and cleared his throat when was standing near enough to them to perform his plan. 

Hamilton turned around and surprise flashed across his features as he recognized who was standing behind him. 

“Oh, Madison, you actually came!” he said and even John stilled in his movements. Beanie-guy just gave him a small nod along with a questioning look. 

“Why shouldn't I?” he challenged Hamilton with a smirk. Was that very out of character? He didn't care too much. 

“Because I wrote you like every second morning for the past two months and you never cared to show up?” Hamilton answered and raised his eyebrows.

“Well, I've got something to discuss with you anyway,” Thomas shot back, not wavering his gaze for a second. 

This actually seemed to get Hamilton's full attention now and he turned around to face Thomas fully. Just as he had wanted him to do. “Really? What is it?” he asked and his friends looked at him expectantly.

“Oh, I just wanted to know your opinion on-” Thomas didn't finish his sentence and instead lunged his arm back and then rammed his fist full force in Hamilton stupid face. Pain shot through his knuckles and he felt them strain, but the crack in Hamilton's face was satisfying enough to make up for all the pain. 

He took a very short moment to take in Hamilton's startled expression and pained shout and then took off, sprinting in the opposite direction. It took only a few seconds until he heard thundering footsteps behind him and the angry growl of John's voice. Wasn't John on the football team? He had definitely seen him in a football jersey on Hamilton's Instagram. Maybe he should have considered that. But, oh well, now he'd have to run. 

 

* * *

 

Fuck, Hamilton's boyfriend was fast. Or maybe his soulmate was just kinda slow, Thomas couldn't really tell. After all he _had_ shorter legs, so Thomas couldn't blame him for not being the best runner.

In the end he managed to escape John by running in the middle of a crowd so he'd lose sight of Thomas. When he was sure he had outrun the other, he let himself sink to the ground behind a hedge. He was panting and looking around for any sign that John had managed to follow him. What he hadn't expected, however, was a pair of legs in his face when he turned to take a look. For a moment Thomas feared Hamilton's friends had found him, but when he noticed the polished Oxfords and neat slacks, instead of worn jeans and sneakers, in front of him. He knew he was safe. 

He looked up and was met with a confused face that gave him a questioning look. 

“James?” he asked, nearly, but not entirely glaring at him. 

“Bald guy?” Thomas asked back, for his lack of information to respond anything else. Bald-Guy was apparently not too amused about it. 

“What the hell, James?” he snapped and glared at him openly now. “And why did you punch Hamilton? Don't we have enough drama at this school already?”   
Thomas supposed that a school, that was attended by Alexander Hamilton, really probably had enough drama. 

“I'm sorry, I don't really know too much about your drama, actually. My name is Thomas Jefferson and I seem to be James's soulmate,” Thomas explained as he stood up and dusted his pants off to extend a hand for the other guy to shake. Bald-Guy's face lit up in recognition and he eagerly took Thomas's hand.

“Nice to meet you, I am Aaron Burr, student counsel,” he introduced himself and gave Thomas a charming smile. Something in his mind tingled at the mention of Aaron's name and once he remembered why, he couldn't help but grin at Burr. 

“I always wanted to meet the guy who moderates my fights with that prick. You're doing a nice job.” 

Aaron laughed and bowed mockingly. “Thank you, thank you. It's a welcome distraction from dealing with Alexander myself sometimes. But I have a question, if you're here where is Madison right now? If I recall it right you're currently staying in-”   
A shock went through Thomas's body. He hadn't thought about that at all. “Oh shit, he's in France!” he nearly shouted and then turned to Aaron really quick. “Does he speak any French?” 

“I don't think so. He speaks fluent English, Spanish and a bit of Latin,” Burr said thoughtfully and then turned to to Thomas, smiling at him. “He's smart though. He'll survive.” 

“I suppose. Also I've got an English speaking friend, who'll really be more than happy to help.” The two of them had started to walk into a random direction while talking

“But he's gonna be really pissed that you punched Hamilton in the face in his body, without explaining anything. Kinda destroys his efforts to avoid Alexander for the last year. Not that he had any success.” Burr laughed at the last words. 

Thomas felt a bit bad for that, but he just had to do that! “Do you even know how long I've waited to punch Hamilton in the face?” he asked dramatically and immediately answered the question himself. “Nearly two years! I can't just wait until my soulmate decides to move his ass over here!” 

It was true. Who knew when James was going to come here. And he definitely couldn't manage to stay nice towards Hamilton for more than a few days. Not that he ever tried that. It just was something that he wasn't willing to put himself through. 

Burr sighed, but still had an amused expression on his face. He probably knew what Jefferson was talking about. Then he stopped and turned towards him. “We can go to my dorm room, since I don't suppose you have anything to do besides running from Laurens and Mulligan, right? You can use my Twitter to get in touch with James,” he offered. Was it suspicious that he was this nice? Or had he simply already heard his name somewhere like pretty much everyone who was nice to him did? But he didn't really care about that right now, he was just happy to get an opportunity to sort things out.

Also the name Mulligan had finally made Thomas remember who Alex's other friend was. How could he have forgotten? Probably because he was just used to see him on pictures and then always with Gil by his side. It was his best friend's soulmate. Now he kinda wished that he hadn't given off this exact first impression to him. 

“Yeah, sure. Thank you.” he said, taking up the offer and continued to follow Burr to his room. 

 

* * *

 

**Aaron** @AaronBurrSir · 1h 

@LafaYEET Hey, Laf, I heard you're molesting my   
soulmate 

 

**Frenchest** **Fry** @LafaYEET · 1h

@AaronBurrSir  
Awww, you wound me Thomas! As if I would ever do  
something like THAT! I might have seen him around   
tho

 

**Aaron** @AaronBurrSir · 1h

@LafaYEET Then stop wasting time and get   
him in front of a computer! Or give him your   
phone or something

 

**Frenchest** **Fry** @LafaYEET · 1h

@AaronBurrSir Geez, calm down! I'm gonna  
get him! 

 

**Aaron** @AaronBurrSir · 1h

@LafaYEET just hurry up, large baguette

 

**Frenchest** **Fry** @LafaYEET · 1h

@AaronBurrSir  
I swear to god, Thomas, if you start with that  
nickname again...   
It's a nice raspberry flavored lube you got there btw...

 

**Aaron** @AaronBurrSir · 50 min

@LafaYEET What were you doing in my   
drawer?! 

 

**Frenchest** **Fry** @LafaYEET · 47 min 

@AaronBurrSirr Hi, Thomas, this is James.  
So I heard you punched Hamilton in the face   
and ran off without telling him you're not me?

 

**Aaron** @AaronBurrSir · 45 min

@LafaYEET I can explain!


	2. Winky Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone gets confused, Thomas is texting from James's phone and James is texting from Thomas's!

It wasn’t like Thomas didn't appreciate Burr's help. The man was really helpful, let him stay at his dorm room most of the time, introducing him to people around campus and even making Laurens and Hamilton leave him alone. But man, did that guy get annoying after a few days. Just his overly niceness and charming behavior. Thomas didn't even know why exactly. Was it because of his money? A lot of people were nice to him just because he was rich, that wouldn't be a new thing to him. 

Also, Burr had totally failed to tell him that he had a girlfriend. Theo was nice, Thomas genuinely liked her, but he really didn't need to see them making out in the same room as him, so after three days he spent more time in his own dorm room again. James's roommate was a guy called John Jay. He didn't see Jay really often, but he seemed not so bad. From what he heard the guy was procrastinating a lot, but who could blame him? They were college students after all. 

Thomas had also gotten to know James's ex-girlfriend, Dolley, better. She was a really cute girl and also extremely intelligent. Most important of all however, was that she was willing to tell him a lot of stuff about James. 

They had been together from seventh to ninth grade and broke up because they just noticed that they seemed to be way better at just being friends than being a couple. She also provided him with information, for example, that James was double majoring in political science and literature because he just hadn't been able to decide between the two. It was adorable. 

Dolley told him that James had gotten to know Hamilton at the beginning of college and had became friends with him pretty fast after they had been assigned partners for a project on PoliSci, but then they had broken apart just as quickly. Apparently no one knew exactly what happened, not even Dolley. Some said they had been boyfriends and broke up. Some others said that Hamilton simply had been the tactless asshole he is and had destroyed it. Thomas preferred the latter version of course. 

And then, of course, Thomas had been talking with James online for hours every day. James might have seemed average at first to some people. Very much so even, but if you just talked to him for a while, he came out of himself and he was actually so witty and intelligent and able to talk shit about people so much! Thomas had been pretty much instantly in love after their first conversation. 

Also James had only been a tiny bit pissed that he had punched Hamilton in the face and Thomas highly appreciated that. After both him and Lafayette had promised James that Hamilton and his boyfriend had both been informed that it wasn't really James who had done it, he was even able to laugh about it, admitting that Hamilton deserved a good blow to the jaw now and then. 

Thomas was glad that Lafayette had picked James up. His best friend could be an obnoxious little shit, but he was a good guy and in general really helpful. Fortunately he was also a sucker for romance, so he had organized everything for him and James to come to Virginia as soon as possible, so Thomas would be able to see his soulmate in only two days. Not that Lafayette had done that all that selfless. There was no way that he planned that without having in mind that he'd get to see his own boyfriend sooner than normal. But that was understandable, he guessed. After all, Lafayette had been getting more and more lovesick lately and brought Hercules up in nearly every single conversation they had. 

The Frenchman had been terribly excited to introduce Thomas to him when they finally went back to America, that he had been genuinely upset that Thomas met him on his own now. Well, he hadn't really met him now, he was just the person that he knew best here next to Hamilton. 

That being the exact reason why Thomas decided to sit next to him in the lecture.

Of course, Thomas didn't know much about literature, but on the previous night James had texted him: 

 

**TJeff** @ThomsassPrettyson · 1h

@ItsJMads Hey Thomas, I know it's a lot to ask,  
but can you go into my literature lecture tomorrow?

 

 **James** **Madison** @ItsJMads · 1h

@ThomsassPrettyson What man? I don't think  
I can keep up with second semester literature

 

 **TJeff** @ThomsassPrettyson · 58 min

@ItsJMads No, of course, but can you just like  
take notes? Monroe said it's important. Just write  
down what you hear? 

 

 **James** **Madison** @ItsJMads · 56 min

@ThomsassPrettyson If it's for u babe ;)

 

 **TJeff** @ThomsassPrettyson · 53 min

@ItsJMads ... Do that one more time and I'll stay  
in France.

 

 **James** **Madison** @ItsJMads · 52 min

@ThomsassPrettyson I know you can't stay an  
angry with me ;)) 

 

 **TJeff** @ThomsassPrettyson · 47 min

@ItsJMads Goodnight, Thomas.

 

 **James** **Madison** @ItsJMads · 45 min

@ThomsassPrettyson I know you're not mad  
with me Jemmy ;) 

 

 **James** **Madison** @ItsJMads · 32 min

@ThomsassPrettyson Jemmy??

 

 **TJeff** @ThomsassPrettyson · 2 min

@ItsJMads ;)

 

So that's the story of how Thomas had ended up in a literature lecture even though he hadn't had any clue about literature at all. Well, of course he liked to read, but he generally didn't put much thought into what he read and what was behind it. But you do what you can if your soulmate from across the world is calling. 

When Thomas arrived in the lecture hall, he wasn't really surprised. It wasn't any different from the lecture halls in his college in France. The only thing was that Thomas barely knew any of the faces. The only ones that he recognized at all were Theodosia and Mulligan and he really didn't want to sit with the girlfriend of Burr if Burr wasn't there, that would just be awkward. So Mulligan it was. 

He let himself sink down in the chair next to the guy and pulled the college block and the pen he had found in his room. He wasn't even a hundred percent sure if they were James's, but whatever. The lecture hadn't started yet, so he had enough time to sort out all his stuff and apparently Mulligan took the spare time as an excuse to talk to him. 

“How's Laf doing?” the other one asked right out of the blue and half-turned towards Thomas. 

“He's doing good. But shouldn't you of all people know?” Thomas answered and smiled. For all he knew, they talked very day on the phone. 

“Well, sorry for trying to make conversation here, man. Also all I'm hearing from him at the moment is how much he misses me and how excited he is to come back.” Hercules laughed. “Not that I don't like that, he's the best.”

“He is. Aren't you angry anymore that I punched Hamilton in the face?” 

Hercules chuckled again. “Nah. Sometimes he deserves a good blow to the face. Brings him down to earth again.” 

Wow, maybe Thomas should be slower to judge people based on the fact that they're friends with Hamilton. 

“I don't think anything can do that, the dude is out of the damn atmosphere by now. Also his boyfriend doesn't seem to think so.” Thomas grinned. 

“Well, how would you think if someone punched Madison without any reason?”

“James isn't my boyfriend,” said Thomas and after a few seconds he added with a sly grin; “Yet.”

Mulligan laughed and Thomas was very satisfied with his his own joke. 

“God, Madison is gonna be so much more obnoxious with you around.” He snickered and flapped his block open as the professor entered the room. 

That sentence made one of Thomas's eyebrows raise. “I don't know if I should feel insulted or flattered.” 

“Just consider it as a compliment. He deserves to be an asshole again, he hasn't been since he and Alex fought.” 

Thomas wanted to ask what that meant, but the prof began to talk before he could even open his mouth to start to ask. 

* * *

 **John** **Laurens** @YoImJohnLaurens · 2h 

@ItsJMads Don't think I'm done with you,  
asshole 

 

 **A.Ham** @HamMan · 2h

@YoImJohnLaurens I can take care of myself  
babe! 

 

 **Peggy** @PegLeg · 2h

@HamMan Only two days ago you stood in front of our  
room door, at two in the morning asking for  
Mr Washington to show you the way to the coffee machine  
#whatsgoingonwithAlexandGWash

 

 **Peggy** @PegLeg · 2h

@HamMan And when you finally realized that I was in fact not  
Mr Washington you nearly started to cry because you thought  
Mr Washington had turned into a teenage girl!  
#seriously #istheresomethingIshouldknow

 

 **DEVILica** @AngeSchuyler

@PegLeg @HamMan The saddest thing is that you weren't even  
drunk or high! You just hadn't slept in like three days.  
#whamiltonisreal

 

 **Eliiiiiiizaa** @ElizabethSchuyler · 2h

@AngeSchuyler @PegLeg @HamMan And then you  
passed out on our couch and drank all our coffee on  
the next morning, pretending that nothing had happened  
at all.  
#morelikecoffeelton

 

 **A.Ham** @HamMan · 2h

@AngeSchuyler @PegLeg @ElizabethSchuyler  
Wow, girls, I really thought you were on my side. ;-; 

 

 **James** **Madison** @ItsJMads · 2h

@HamMan This is literally the best thing. I'm gonna go and  
tell this story everybody I know right now. 

 

 **A.Ham** @HamMan · 2h

@YoImJohnLaurens NOW do something, babe! 

 

 **John** **Laurens** @YoImJohnLaurens · 2h

@HamMan Sorry, babe, I'm busy telling this to Laf and Herc  
rn 

 

 **A.Ham** @HamMan · 2h

My life is full of traitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys!  
> I'm terribly sorry that this took such a long time, but I was at a students exchange and am currently in the middle of exam weeks, so I apologize for the long wait!
> 
> Thank you though, for being patient with me and reading the second chapter of this Jeffmads soulmate AU.  
> I would really appreaciate it if you commented or left kudos if you liked it, so I know if I'm doing a good job! ^^
> 
> As always, if you have any requests for this AU, please tell me in the comments and I will try to make them come true. There will be one more chapter with epilogue for Thomas's pov and then I'm going to move to another pairing.


	3. We Keep Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Thomas fights with Burr, reunites with Laf and James gets tired of everyone's shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait, but now I'm finally done with my first honor course exams and I have fall holiday, so hopefully I'll be able to write a lot in the next weeks.  
> Also Inktober is taking up tons of my time because drawing an inked picture every day is even more exhausting than I thought. If you want to check out my art, I'm cinnamayroll on Instagram. 
> 
> This is the finale of the Jeffmads part of this AU and after this I'll start with the next pairing.

“For gods sake, I'm really happy when James gets back here!” Burr muttered under his breath while Thomas was still pretty much shouting at him. 

“You can't just have no opinion on this, I just ranted about it for like twenty minutes! You must _think_ something!” 

It was true, Thomas had decided after what Burr told him about their debate club yesterday that it sounded fun and had spontaneously invited himself to it. Not only that, but he had also started to discuss with Hamilton for the past twenty minutes.  
This had made their debate club teacher -Mr Franklin?- look quite impressed, but also a little tired, like pretty much everyone else in the room. 

“I just don't want to get involved in just one more of Alexander's debates. I did in the past and I've learned my lesson. I'm having my own debates in peace where no one tries to jump and choke me.” Burr spitted and then pointedly averted his glare with a huff. Thomas raised his eyebrows. 

“Dear _god_ , what have you done to him?” he asked Hamilton, who just shrugged, a mischievous grin on his lips. 

“I vote for not bringing _that_ up again. Who else?” Angelica suddenly said from the row behind Burr and raised her hand. Responding to her, nearly everyone else in the room raised their hands too. 

“Please guys, do not make such a bad impression of this club in front of our guest.” scolded Franklin briefly. It would have been a little more convincing if he hadn't had just raised his hand too. 

The debate period went on for about ten more minutes before the students were released into their afternoon. 

Thomas decided to follow Angelica. He did a little jog to catch up with her and cleared his throat as soon as he was by her side. 

Without even looking up she said: “Impressive speech you had there. I don't know much guys who have successfully one upped Alexander yet.” she said and it painted a dumb smile on his face. 

“Honestly? He isn't even that great. I've held better speeches than this in elementary school!” Thomas snorted in response and was met with a raising set of eyebrows from Angelica. “I mean, come one, he was shouting half of the time, when he wasn't cursing for that matter.” This got him a little laugh. 

“I must admit, he does have quite a temper.”

Thomas gave a nod to that. 

“But just so do you.” she snickered and even started laughing at his startled expression. 

“Well, I gotta go, gotta help my sister with her art project. See you!” she said and walked off before even giving him the chance to complain, that no, he doesn't have a bad temper, he just had to defend himself against an utter child in there! 

 

* * *

 

Thomas wouldn't have thought that he'd already miss his best friend after only not seeing him for like a week, but after being with all those idiots (Alexander, John, the list was too long to complete it) and other exhausting persons (Burr, Angelica) Thomas longed for no one to talk to more than Gilbert. 

Not that he wasn't happy with James! Being with James was the best thing he had ever experienced and his lips actually hurt a little from kissing him that much only in the past twenty four hours, but unfortunately his soulmate had to go back to his classes and catch up with the other students today, so Thomas finally got the chance to talk to his best friend again.  
Also he would have gone with James, but he had a class with Hamilton today and Thomas didn't really feel like getting punched in the face today. 

So when he knocked on Hercules's and John's dorm room door, he was greeted with an excited shout and something throwing itself into his arms.  
It turned out that _something_ was indeed Lafayette and Thomas laughed and hugged him back for a second before gently peeling him off of him again. 

“Thomas! Ca va? I missed you so much!” the Frenchman said and grinned at him. Ah, it was nice to not have to look down at everyone to talk to them anymore. 

“I'm good,” Thomas said and added, after thinking about his previous evening with James, with a sly grin, “very good.”  
This made both of the snicker and Lafayette stepped back a little, so Thomas could come into the room. He had never been to Hercules's room before, but it was just like how he had imagined it to be. Mulligan's side was strewn with fabrics, yarn and a mess of concept papers which suspiciously looked just like they had been pushed off of the table to free it for other _business_. John's side was more... He didn't want to say tidy, because it really wasn't, but at least it looked more like a normal room. Clothes were everywhere, but other than that the only thing that looked a little out of place was the bong that sat in the middle of the (unmade) bed. 

“Sit down!” Lafayette said and gestured to John's bed, what Thomas did, carefully setting aside the bong. “And? How has it been with James?” his friend finally asked and wiggled his eyebrows. Thomas shot him a suggestive look back and just said “Nice.” with a tone that clearly said that there would be no further information.  
As an afterthought he added: “Maybe I'd have told you more if you hadn't gone looking around through my drawers, doing weird stuff with my lube.”

“Is it my fault that you hide your glasses from your poor soulmate, trapped in your nearly blind body and leave your strawberry flavored sex supplies lying around open?” Gilbert jabbed back and giggled. 

“First of all I'm not blind, I have like 2 diopters. And second, it's fucking raspberry flavored I'm not that basic Laf, I should feel offended you think of me like that!” 

To that, both of them burst out in fits of laughter and giggles. 

It took almost two minutes until they had calmed down again. Lafayette was now sprawled out over Hercules's bed and let his head hand over edge so he was looking at Thomas upside down. 

“I don't wanna go back...” he mewled, “We've had all our important exams, can't we just stay here and they mail us our diplomas? That would be easier for everyone involved!” 

It was actually a nice thought. Just staying here, sleeping in James's bed with him (probably to Jay's dismay though). And his best friend was right to some degree. It would be way less work for them if they stayed here cause the university they'd all be going to after the summer was also in Virginia. Still, Thomas didn't think it was quite possible. Sadly. 

“And how do we get our stuff? And don't you have like a family that you kinda have to say goodbye to?”

Gilbert sighed. 

“I know, I know. But it would be so nice... I haven't seen Herc in a year and now I have to go again tomorrow!”

“Excuse me, but I've actually never seen James before, I have more right to want to spend time with my soulmate right now!”

“Not fair” Lafayette shouted and threw a pillow at him. 

 

* * * 

 

James was the best person to cuddle ever. Like, ever! He was so incredibly soft that Thomas was half-scared to suffocate him every time he was embracing his soulmate. But right now he didn't care as he was clinging to him as if he needed him to breath. 

“I don't wanna go.” he said, muffled into James's shoulder. Which was actually quite the sight because Thomas had to make himself a good two heads smaller to bury his nose in James's shoulder in the first place. 

“I know, but its like only three or four weeks, you can make that and we both know it. We're gonna have a lot of time to catch up in university, I promise.” James said and pushed Thomas up again so he could meet his eyes. 

God, Thomas was gonna miss these eyes so badly. But James was right, he could do four weeks. And then they'd have university and after that, who knew? But whatever would come Thomas knew for a fact that he wouldn't be alone with it. He was even willing to live through four more years of Alexander Hamilton for this. 

“You're right.” he smiled and took James face into his hands to pull him up for one last kiss before the final announcement for his flight was made and he really had to leave in order to not to miss it. 

“Text when you're home!” James called when Thomas and Lafayette were already almost out of eyesight and when Thomas turned around he saw James standing there and waving. And most important of all, giving him that smile that made his insides feel warm and fuzzy

With a smile just as bright he waved back and let out a small sad sigh as soon as he was through the gate and out of sight of his soulmate. 

“These are gonna be the longest four weeks of my life.” Thomas moaned to Lafayette as they put their baggage in the baggage rack. 

“You know what? You never get to complain that I talk too much about Herc again because you are already complaining and you are literally still on the same grounds as him!” 

“As if you wouldn't have started to complain any second if I hadn't first!” Thomas snapped and pretended to glare. 

“Oh god, John was right, we're lovesick idiots.” 

“That kid has no right to talk as long as he drools over Hamilton.” 

“Hey, John's my friend!” Lafayette complained and punched Thomas in the arm, but started laughing all the same. Because yeah, that was kinda true. 

When the stewardess came by and asked for their drink orders Thomas decided to order a cup of wine (who the hell drinks wine from plastic cups anyway?) for both of them. As soon as it arrived, Thomas bumped his cup into Lafayette's (which made an ugly crackling noise instead of a nice melodic ring). 

“A toast to the longest four weeks of our lives!” 

 

* * *

 

“I can't believe that we're owning this much stuff. How do two persons even own that much? What are we gonna do with it? I bet we won't be using half of it.” James panted after he had carried the fourth box into their new room. 

“Babe you haven't even carried half our stuff and there are literally pillows in this box you're holding!” Thomas laughed and put his own (tenth) box down. “Oh, shut up.” James grumbled and let himself fall into the big desk chair they had carried in half an hour ago. 

God, Thomas had the cutest boyfriend. And he was thankful that he'd get to spend the next four years right by his side in this very room. Eating dinner with James, watching bad movies at Halloween, getting drunk with Herc and Laf, talking shit about Hamilton and even stressing out about exams, but it won't be as bad because they would be together and suddenly all Thomas was able to do was leaning down to James and pressing a kiss to the man's forehead, his chest filled with giddiness and love. 

“Why don't we take a break and check with Laf and Hercules, they're living in the building across campus.” he suggested and was very pleased with himself when James gave him a relieved smile. 

“Sounds great.” 

A few minutes later the two of them had changed from their sweaty clothes in new ones and were just about to leave the building when suddenly a small crash and two voices could be heard from the open door of the room next two theirs. 

“Let's check out who our new neighbors are, they weren't here when we arrived.” Thomas said and gestured to the half closed door the voices came out of.  
James agreed and Thomas quickly knocked on the door to be polite before pushing it open far enough to get a picture of who was on the inside. The giddiness and loved suddenly resolved. 

“God, strike me dead.” 

 

* * *

 

**TJeff** @ThomsassPrettyson · 1h

@HamMan I. Cannot. Believe. It. 

 

**A.Ham** @HamMan · 58 min

@ThomsassPrettyson I know, you made that very  
clear when you were throwing a fit in my room

 

**TJeff** @ThomasassPrettyson · 55 min

@HamMan Oh please, Hamilton, we both know that I'm not  
the one who was throwing the fit 

 

**Charles** **Lee** @GeneralLee · 54 min

@HamMan @ThomsassPrettyson I don't know man, it looked  
a lot like a fit 

 

**A.Ham** @HamMan · 51 min

Litrally nobody ever asked for your opinion, @GeneralLee  
I didn't sign up to have you as my roommate anyway

 

**James** **Madison** @ItsJMads · 46 min

@HamMan @ThomsassPrettyson I am ashamed of both  
of you. Thomas because destroyed my completely intact  
reputation in this place I haven't even been at for a day and  
Hamilton because I'm ashamed of you on a daily base 

 

**John** **Laurens** @YoImJohnLaurens · 44 min

@HamMan @ThomsassPrettyson @ItsJMads  
Okay guys, what the fuck is going on here, I feel left out  
#Imawayfortwodaysandeverythinggoestoshit

 

**A.Ham** @HamMan · 40 min 

@YoImJohnLaurens Oh nothing, it's just that my new dorm  
neighborr are a fucking annoying pink parrot and his traitor of  
a boyfriend! 

 

**TJeff** @ThomsassPrettyson · 40 min

@HamMan Watch your damn tongue, dwarf! 

 

**Aaron** @AaronBurrSir · 37 min 

@ItsJMads There go my hopes for four peaceful years of  
university

 

**James** **Madison** @ItsJMads · 34 min 

@AaronBurrSir Hope is for the weak, Aaron. You have to expect  
nothing and maybe get a pleasant surprise. 

 

**Peggy** @PegLeg · 29 min 

@AaronBurrSir @ItsJMads  
This is turning way too dark, guys! Can you not get over your  
stupid college stuff? 

 

**TJeff** @ThomsassPrettyson · 28 min

@PegLeg Say that again when you're out of college

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this fanfiction this far! It's one of my first works and I'm glad I got so much positive feedback already! ^^  
> I would highly appreciate it if you could leave me a comment or kudos if you enjoyed this series so far or have suggestions on possible next parts of this AU.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!   
> Thank you for reading the first chapter of the second part of my Hamilton soulmate series.  
> If you liked it, I would really appreciate a comment or kudos, they give me motivation to go on and help me improve my writing!  
> You are also very welcome to request other pairings you would like to see in this AU or a sequel to this story.
> 
> Credits go to my amazing new beta, who's doing awesome, quick work! 
> 
> It might take a while for me to post the next chapter since I'll be on a student exchange and only back home in ten days, so I can only begin the next chapter then. I hope you're willing to wait for it!


End file.
